Chairs designed to facilitate sexual activity have been previously disclosed (see for example Craft U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,011 and Fuhrman U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,779) but their obtrusiveness render them unfit for use as ordinary furniture. Further, given their conspicuous nature, most people would be embarrassed to have such devices in their homes or offices. Sinohui Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,344 attempted to address these concerns by constructing a sexual intimacy chair that also appears to be an ordinary chair. However, its versatility to function as an adult entertainment device is severely compromised at the expense of maintaining an ordinary appearance. For instance, in contrast to the Craft chair, the Sinohui Jr. chair cannot receive accessories such as stirrups.
In respect of sex chairs having attachable accessories, prior art does not teach a mechanism to store their accessories in a conveniently available and secured manner. For instance, prior art does not disclose sex chairs having lockable compartments. Another draw back is that these accessories may easily be misplaced.